Burning Zeal
by Angelesoscuros13
Summary: Isabella Swan una reconocida arqueóloga va en busca de un tesoro Maya que se dice que esta oculto en el corazón de la Amazona, todos la llaman loca por ir sola a ese lugar sin protección pero cuando unos gruñidos aterradores la amenazan en la noche y van apareciendo animales muertos su guía la deja botada llevándose con él su dinero. Ahora estando sola tendrá que hacer... LEMON.
1. Chapter 1 prologo

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente mía. Dile NO al plagio.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: Son varios personajes, en total cinco, así que será una serie llamada: "Serie Bestias Genéticas".**

_**Capítulo beteado**__**por Manue Peralta, Betas FFAD;**_** www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**.**

**Burning Zeal**

_**Summary**_

Isabella Swan, una reconocida arqueóloga, va en busca del tesoro Maya; el cual se dice que está oculto en el corazón del Amazonas. Todos la consideran una demente por adentrarse sola a dicho lugar sin protección.

Cuando unos gruñidos aterradores la amenazan en la noche y animales muertos aparecen de la nada, su guía desaparece, llevándose consigo su dinero.

Ahora, estando sola tendrá que hacer lo imposible para encontrar aquello que ha venido a buscar; pero no pensó eso que buscaba…la estaría esperando.

Su cabeza da mil vueltas hasta dar con el lugar de donde conoce al apuesto hombre que se encuentra enfrente de ella, desnudo, y sin intenciones de cubrirse.

Edward comprende que una humana es sinónimo de problemas; su instinto depredador no está alerta y eso le preocupa. El olor de esa hembra lo llama como la miel a las abejas y él hará lo que sea para hacerla suya, aunque eso implique tirarse la hija de los infelices científicos que le destruyeron su vida.

.

.

_**Prólogo**_

_**Laboratorio Scram, 2008.**_

_**Texas.**_

Gritos se escuchaban desde la sala de pruebas donde tenían a los sujetos de pruebas encadenados en una camilla, aplicaban la inyección diaria que los estimulaba en todos sus cinco sentidos. Se aplicaba mensualmente para probar sus habilidades en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra algunos humanos, días tras día las pruebas iban de lo mejor lo que significaba que los científicos estaban mas que satisfechos de que su ultima invención estaba siendo todo un éxito, el dinero, la fama y las innumerables riquezas que se podían obtener con solo vender una muestra de la inyección Applu(1) era lo mas ambicioso que podían llegar.

Los gritos de los humanos, alterados genéticamente, mientras se le aplicaba a los cinco _sujetos de prueba_ la inyección _Applu_**(1)** para medir sus habilidades en el combate, se escuchaba fuertemente. Era lo que se esperaba de ellos y los científicos ambiciosos querían más.

Cada uno de los sujetos de operaciones fueron elegidos minuciosamente entre miles de humanos en el mundo. Su ADN era el único apto para realizar la mezcla entre un animal y un humano. El ADN mutado sobre el humano provocaba mayor tiempo de vida. El _sujeto 1_, con más de ochenta años de vida en esta investigación, sigue pareciendo un hombre de veinticinco años, fuerte como una roca y rápido como el jaguar; sentidos agudizados y su nivel de percepción puede alcanzar los mil metros de distancia. Es una máquina de matar.

Tratamos de emparejarlo con humanas que no tenían pasado, pero fue un fracaso, puesto que el _sujeto 1_ las mató a todas sin piedad alguna. Cada vez que se le unía con una humana, él las descuartizaba nada más entrar en su celda. Por este motivo, lo drogábamos para que mantuviera relaciones sexuales, sin embargo, su esperma no era viable al igual que en los demás experimentos.

Todo era un fracaso. Con estas especies la reproducción era imposible; aunque sí podíamos propinar inmortalidad, solo habría que hallar un ADN apropiado para que la inyección Applu fuera aceptada. Todos los experimentos se guardaron para el momento en que se provocara, por parte de los científicos, la tercera guerra mundial. El presidente de los Estados Unidos mandó sus tropas y _bombas 1c_ para acabar con el laboratorio subterráneo con fines no tan gratos para la humanidad. Las bombas caían del cielo y la gente corría de un lado a otro. En unos de los pasillos pude ver cómo los experimentos los encerraban en unas cápsulas de _sueño criogénico_**(2)** y sabrá Dios a dónde los enviarían. Cuando se fue el Doctor Fill, me acerqué y cambié las coordenadas; no sabía exactamente el lugar al que los estaba enviando pero estaba segura que estarían a salvo. Otra bomba detonó, así que me oculté en el cuarto más bajo del laboratorio. Ese día todo fue un caos; mi vida se volvió una locura constante. Quedé atrapada en el laboratorio a mis ocho años de edad y fui salvada por los guardias; mi única salvación era el silencio.

Por lo que supe no se encontró rastro de los experimentos.

Mis padres eran gente ambiciosa, así que no me dedicaban mucho tiempo. A pesar de eso, mi tiempo lo ocupaba estudiando en el laboratorio. A mi edad poseía más conocimiento que un universitario; eso favoreció mis estudios y me ayudó a salir adelante.

No entiendo muy bien lo que ha ocurrido, pero no siento remordimientos de salvar a esos pobres hombres de un lugar peor. Era tan solo una niña pequeña y también quería salir de ese encierro constante. No había conocido a nada más que el laboratorio, los doctores y los sujetos.

.

.

.

**Applu: inyección con genes animales que modifica el ADN humano.**

**La Cámara de Crio-sueño, Cámara Criogenica o Cryo-cámara es una estación donde los tripulantes de una nave permanecen en un sueño en el que aparentemente no envejecen físicamente y pueden estar en ese estado por un largo tiempo.**

**N/a: ¿Qué tal? Si les gustó me lo harán saber por sus reviews? Yo la seguiré pero quiero saber su opinión jejeje.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Burning Zeal**

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente mía. Dile NO al plagio.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: Son varios personajes, en total cinco especies genéticas al menos que se me ocurran mas, así que será una serie llamada: "Serie Bestias Genéticas".**

_**Capítulo beteado**__**por Manue Peralta, Betas FFAD;**_** www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**.**

**Burning Zeal**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

_**Brasil 2018 **_

_**Aeropuerto Internacional Brigadeiro Eduardo Gomes**_

_**Ciudad Manaus.**_

Los rayos del sol recibieron con vivaz iluminación a la mujer que bajaba del avión. Con su pelo recogido en un buen moño de ballet, baja con paso firme por las escaleras; los jóvenes guardias le ayudan como si fuera una mujer indefensa. Ella observa la mano del impertinente por las gafas de sol y se ríe mentalmente, pensando que quizás con su actitud ellos conseguirán una cita con ella. Aparta la mano bruscamente, frunciendo el ceño y camina hacia la entrada para recoger su equipaje; el aire acondicionado alivia un poco el calor que sintió inmediatamente salió del avión. Fue un viaje extenuante, desde Venezuela hasta Brasil, pero sabía que valdría la pena.

Vestida con unos vaqueros deslavados, una camiseta negra ajustada, su chaleco de arqueóloga; sus botas eran nuevas, después de que las de siempre se echaran a perder en México en su última excavación por los huesos de un _Smilodon(1)_. No fue fácil encontrarlo por tanta arena; en aquellos incontables meses de búsqueda, a la final menos de la mitad de su equipo le abandonó, solo los que quedaron recibieron una recompensa bien cuantiosa mientras los demás me acusaron por extorción.

Sus valijas salieron en la siguiente vuelta, gracias a Dios, pues ya se estaba empezando a preocupar, las tomó antes de que desaparecieran otra vez. Saca las astas de las maletas, una en cada mano, y camina hasta el guardia con el detector de metal. Extendió su pasaporte, el cual fue revisado y devuelto enseguida.

El aeropuerto estaba atiborrado de gente, entrando y saliendo por las puertas eléctricas. Muy pendiente de mis maletas, cuidando de que no fueran robadas salí en busca de un taxi. Con un silbido un taxi se detuvo enfrente de mí, abrió la maletera y me ayudó con las mismas. Por mi parte, me senté en la parte de atrás.

―Perder um, bom dia. **¿**Onde eu visto?(2) ―El chofer sonrió por el retrovisor.

―Bom dia, senhor. Por favor, hotel internacional(3) ―dije en un portugués fluido. El señor solo asintió mientras nos ponía en marcha hacia mi destino. _Manaus_ es una de las ciudades más importantes de Brasil, la capital del estado Amazona, y mi objetivo es su selva dentro de tres días.

La capital es el principal centro corporativo y económico de la región norte de Brasil. Está localizada en el centro de la selva tropical más grande del mundo. Por eso escogí establecer mi punto de investigación en _Manaus_, donde tengo todos los recursos para moverme al corazón de la Amazona. El río negro está muy cerca al igual que _Solimões,_ así que podría comprar un yate río abajo y desembocar, con algo de suerte, en el río _Manu_.

―Chegámos a senhorita(4) ―advirtió el señor sacándome de mis pensamientos. Miré el gran edificio admirando su belleza.

―Muito obrigado, senhor.(5) ―Me bajé del automóvil.

El señor abrió la maletera y sacó mi equipaje. Le pagué su servicio mientras unos de los encargados del hotel cargó las maletas hasta recepción, donde se encontraba un joven escribiendo en un gran libro. Le miré con una sonrisa en los labios.

―Bom dia, senhor, ¿você fala espanhol?(6) ―pregunté con una sonrisa.

―Buen día, señorita, ¿desea registrarse? ―El chico observó mis senos disimuladamente, pero yo me hice la desentendida.

―Estoy de vacaciones y me quedaré un mes ―le informé algo coqueta, aquí no era bien visto la gente curiosa.

―¿En efectivo o tarjeta? ―Le tendí mi tarjeta Visa junto con mi cédula de identidad. Mientras él se encargaba de realizar los trámites necesarios, yo admiraba las paredes y las distintas tonalidades de pinturas―. Su habitación es la 512, señorita Swan. Que tenga una buena estadía, el joven le ayudará con su equipaje.

Me entregó mi tarjeta y cédula con una sonrisa tan morbosa que casi me hacía abofetearlo, pero me contuve, no quería joder mi investigación. El joven me seguía hasta que ingresamos al ascensor, todo estaba en silencio absoluto y así me gustaba que estuviera. Llegamos al octavo piso y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Mientras salía, entraron unos tipos uniformados y llevaban armas debajo de sus chaquetas. Si fuera una de esas chicas cabezas huecas no me habría dado cuenta, pero con mis años de entrenamiento podía distinguir un arma a simple vista o camuflajeada. Sin darles importancia, sonreí como chica puta y unos de los tipos me lanzó un beso, antes que se cerraran las puertas del ascensor.

El joven me proporcionó una tarjeta para abrir la puerta, colocó mi equipaje cerca de la cama _King-Size_ que ocupaba la mayor parte de la estancia con dos mesitas de noche a los lados, un escritorio cerca de las ventanas y cortinas blancas de bordados delicados. Le di su propina y cerré la puerta. Busqué en todos lados cámaras y micrófonos ocultos por si alguien conocía mi paradero. Soy muy reconocida en Egipto, México, América y Venezuela por mis descubrimientos casi imposibles, pero que sí tuvieron resultados grandiosos. Después de revisar que la habitación se encontrara limpia y adecuada, coloqué mis propios métodos de vigilancia en caso de que alguien más entrara sin mi permiso. En este lugar cualquiera puede ser sobornado y más si hay dinero de por medio.

No saqué nada de las maletas, tan solo lo higiénico y ropa para más tarde. Un baño era lo que necesitaba después de tan exhausto viaje. Tuve que tomar dos distintos recorridos para desviar a los reporteros molestos que me seguían. Yo no buscaba fama o riquezas; pero en este mundo, sin dinero no comes ni vives. Me encanta viajar y descubrir elementos de hace más de miles de años bajo tierra, tener aventuras sorprendentes, sentir la adrenalina de cuando te encuentras en peligro.

Desde hace dos años alguien ha tratado de amenazarme, sin embargo, no han podido intimidarme y no lo harán ahora. Yo seguiré adelante con mi sueño: descubrir qué provoca la muerte de los animales y la gente que se acerca al corazón del Amazona. Reconozco que es una aventura donde posiblemente yo no salga con vida, pero la emoción es más fuerte que mi sentido común. Además, yo no tengo a nadie por quien preocuparme y si muero, mi dinero está destinado para la gente más pobre de África.

Entré al baño, era un poco pequeño pero contaba con una bañera para dos personas, un lavado ubicado cerca del váter blanco, los cuales hacían juego con los azulejos del baño. Me cambié de ropa, tomando unas bragas y _brassier_ blanco a juego con mi camisita que decía "I love Brasil" en letras negras, unos jeans deslavados celestes y converse negras por si tenía que correr, ya que siempre se me da una situación con los malditos fotógrafos. Agarré una de mis pequeñas mochilas llenándolas con lo necesario por si ocurría algún percance antes de lo previsto. Me puse las gafas negras mientras peinaba mi cabello y lo recogía en una cebolla bien apretada. Exploré por última vez mi habitación dejando todo acomodado y bendito sea Jesús que me dio memoria fotográfica para recordar como dejé las cosas. Dentro de dos días compraría armas y buscaría un guía que estuviera dispuesto acompañarme en mi aventura de muerte.

Agarré la tarjeta y cerré la puerta por dentro. El pasillo estaba solo y silencioso, no podía sentir nada, así que suspiré aliviada. Me dirigí hasta el ascensor pulsando el botón para que subiera de una vez. Al abrirse las puertas, solo estaban dos pares de ancianos que me miraron expectantes; no les di interés alguno. La recepción estaba llena de gente con diferentes acentos e idiomas; por suerte yo dominaba más de diez idiomas distintos, mi educación estaba basada en la mayor y estricta educación para una niña de cuatro años. No me arrepiento de esa enseñanza, pues gracias a ellas mi desenvolvimiento se acerca a lo perfecto. Fue lo único bueno que mis padres hicieron por mí, por todo lo demás, ya no me interesa, únicamente puedo aborrecerlos y sentir lástima por lo que hicieron y que solo yo sé.

Mientras caminaba, me topé con tres señores que hablaban en palestino sobre el culo de una chica rubia, americana, con buenas tetas, que se ubicaba en una esquina a punto de entrar al restaurante con un hombre. Sin duda alguna, no importa el país o el idioma que hables, todos los hombres piensan iguales.

Las puertas eléctricas de vidrio doble se abrieron cuando su sensor advirtió que estaba por salir. La luz del sol del mediodía me recibió con su clima tropical: ni muy caluroso, ni tan frío. Los árboles se sacudían por la suave brisa del mes de octubre, que anunciaba la llegada de algunas lluvias.

No me apetecía parar un taxi, de ahí que me dispuse a caminar, siguiendo las indicaciones de un guardia que se hallaba en la puerta del hotel. La gente era más o menos como en ese video de Don Omar: "Danza Kuduro"; había gente alegre retozando en las calles y mujeres vestidas con sus trajes típicos bailando mientras los niños jugaban con canicas en la acera. Me detuve para almorzar, en un pequeño restaurante que gozaba de una vista hacia una fuente en un parque de en frente. Al sentarme, una chica me trajo la carta de la casa; al rato volvió a tomar mi orden, por lo que pedí una _moqueca(7)_ y limonada bien fría.

El restaurante estaba lleno de jóvenes de mi edad, algunos sentados hablando y otros en parejas. Suspiré. Yo también deseaba saber qué se siente estar con alguien, saborear tu primer beso y charlar tus problemas y aventuras a esa persona. En fin, mi vida personal es un asco; mi trabajo no me permite tener una relación estable, pues me la paso viajando constantemente. Una pareja de ancianos jugaba con unos niños que suponía serían sus nietos; la fuente que estaba en medio del parque hacía constaste con los rayos del sol, haciendo que se viera el agua de muchos colores. Una niña de unos diez años dejó en mi mesa agua y un vaso; le sonreí.

El cielo azul y se podía respirar libremente en toda la ciudad. La gente se mostraba despreocupada y feliz en su entorno, nada como el hogar familiar que te brinda la gente brasileña. Yo no tuve una familia amorosa, solo conocí la ciencia y lo estrictos que eran mis padres en la enseñanza.

―Senhorita, aqui está a sua encomenda. Bon appetit.(8) ―La voz de la chica me sacó de mis pensamientos.

―Obrigado(9) ―premié.

La chica se retiró después de pagarle por adelantado. Agarré la cuchara y le di un bocado a la _moqueta_, era lo más rico que mis papilas gustativas pudieron apreciar. Una señora salía de la cocina, sonriéndome con cada bocado que daba, mientras que en portugués me decía: "espero le guste mi comida, señorita". Yo le sonreí y asentí.

Al terminar mi plato, le di un buen sorbo a la limonada hasta tornármelo todo, sin dejar una sola gota; me levanté para ir al baño y lavarme las manos. El baño era pequeño, solo dos compartimientos para hacer sus necesidades y un lavamanos en frente de ellos. Abrí la llave y el agua fría salió de ella, mientras agarraba el jabón y empezaba a lavarme las manos hasta que quedaron limpias. Hice el mismo proceso con mi cara; de mi cartera saqué un cepillo de dientes y me cepillé.

Me disponía a salir, cuando la señora me interceptó y me regaló un panqué de chocolate, le sonreí abiertamente por su hospitalidad. Me dirigí un rato al mercado donde habían varias cosas que se podían comprar. Tenía que ser cuidadosa con lo que escogiera en el mercado, para que no fuera robado. Encontré unas tiendas de armas no muy lejos de allí; las observé desde mi lugar.

Compré botellas de agua, navajas y algunas medicinas, sin olvidar un repelente de mosquitos. Agregué también unas barras de proteína por algún suceso imprevisto que se presente.

Tenía diez mil dólares en efectivo para ofrecerle al valiente hombre que decida acompañarme al corazón del Amazona sin mojarse los pantalones. Yo era intrépida y no me dejaría intimidar por las triviales y absurdas historias que la gente inventaba.

Al final del mercado habían varios establecimientos de bebida, en los que se veían hombres consumiendo hasta morir. Eché un vistazo y desde mi lugar vislumbré cómo un hombre se follaba sin la menor vergüenza a una pelirroja, ella gemía sin control; al darse la vuelta advirtieron que los observaba, por lo que apuré el paso y salí de allí.

En los demás, no sabría decir si eran mejores o peores que el anterior. Al parecer todas las chicas que trabajaban en aquel lugar solo servían para follar. Todo el lugar era simplemente repugnante, respirar el impúdico aire de allí me provocó náuseas. Este, sin duda, era el lugar oscuro de la ciudad, donde tal vez podría encontrar un guía codicioso.

Las aguas negras se desbordaban de una calle más arriba y desbocaban hasta más abajo del mercado; lo prudente sería salir de aquí y tratar de conseguir algunas cosas, como un somnífero, por si las dudas. Mis instintos me decían que aunque contratara a alguien, tendría que estar alerta.

En el transcurso al hotel, figuré una mujer, estaba con dos niñas pequeñas y un bebé en brazos, vendiendo flores. La tristeza se apoderó de mí. Me les acerqué y le di un caramelo de uva que tenía guardado a una de las niñas, a la otra le regalé una barra de proteína. La mujer, en agradecimiento, me obsequió dos rosas roja muy hermosas. Saqué cinco mil dólares en efectivo y le tendí el fajo de billetes, ella se sorprendió y dudó.

―Aceitar o dinheiro, não tenha medo(10) ―le animé.

―Deus te abençoe(11) ―contestó, escondiendo el fajo de billetes en la mantita de su bebé.

Reanudé mi camino hacia al hotel con tal de descansar un poco, mañana sería otro día y quizás compre algunas armas antes de ir a ver a los mercenarios de esos bares. Miré una vez más hacia atrás y la mujer se iba con las niñas rápidamente. Sonreí ante la visión de haberles dado algo mejor para vivir.

Los carros no eran tan abundantes como en New York o Boston, con carreteras llenas de autos y colas interminables a la hora pico. Caminar era una de las actividades que realizaba siempre que tenía tiempo y más con un clima tan perfecto como este. Me detuve a mirar un baile que hacían unos adolecentes y pude identificar que era _samba_; se movían al son de la música agitando todo el cuerpo, era como sacar el estrés en un baile. La gente gritaba y aplaudía, algunas se unían con sus parejas a bailar y reír. Dejé cinco dólares en el sombrero que tenían tirado en el piso con algunas monedas.

Mi reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde, al parecer el tiempo pasaba muy rápido mientras uno se divierte. Permanecí un rato más observando varias parejas a bailar; media hora después me encontraba comprando comida china en un pequeño puesto cerca del hotel.

Saludé al guardia de la entrada y sin decir más fui directo al ascensor. Dos mujeres vestidas de gala me miraban de reojo. Ya dentro, las tres permanecimos en silencio. Ellas, en ocasiones, cuchicheaban en alemán, especulando que no les entendía. Al llegar a mi destino, antes de que las puertas se cerraran les grité en alemán: "brujas teñidas que cobran por follar". La expresión en sus rostros era digna de una fotografía, no paré de reírme hasta llegar a mi habitación.

Saqué la tarjeta y la luz verde me indicó que podía entrar.

¡Mierda, tengo que tener mucho cuidado con lo que hago y digo!

Caminé por la habitación como si nada, dejando las bolsas en la cama mientras me dirigía al baño.

¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!

Necesitaba calmarme. Me desvestí rápidamente y me metí en la bañera para relajar mis músculos. Medité en silencio mi siguiente paso, disponía de muy poco tiempo, así que tendría que actuar antes de lo previsto. ¡Joder! Siempre hay alguien que frustra mis planes hasta en el fin del mundo. Pero, ¿quién carajos es? Quizás muy pronto lo descubra.

Tomé una toalla para cubrirme el cuerpo, salí a la habitación y resolví cambiarme: ropa interior y una bata para dormir. Acomodé las bolsas en el piso; tomé la comida china y la destapé junto con una lata de Coca-Cola. Después de terminar de cenar y ya satisfecha, me acosté muy cómodamente en la cama y, sin saber cuándo, caí en los brazos de _Morfeo_.

xxxxxxxxxxx

La luz del sol entrando por las cortinas era mi dulce despertar. Me levanté como un rayo directo al baño, la ducha fue rápida; me vestí con botas militares que hacían juego con pantalones del mismo color, camiseta blanca y mi chaleco de arqueóloga. Acomodé en una mochila, que compré en el mercado, provisiones, herramientas, y algunos ingredientes de la selva amazónica que me podrían ayudar en cualquier caso de emergencia. Ya solo faltaban las armas de fuego.

Entré nuevamente al baño con algunas bolsas vacías, saqué dentro de ellas unas dagas y las metí en mis botas y una en mi cintura. Al salir, cogí el dinero y mi mochila colocándola en mi espalda para salir. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y caminé como alma que lleva el diablo. El ascensor no era seguro, por ello opté por usar las escaleras de emergencia. Ya en la calle, me puse en marcha hacia los bares del centro. Tenía mis gafas de sol puestas, una gorra y mi pelo recogido en un típico moño.

Las gente me miraba curiosa y otros sin ninguna importancia, como si estuvieran acostumbrados a los viajeros. Entré a un local lleno de armas y conseguí dos pistolas _calibre 4_; una la oculté en mi cintura y la otra en la mochila con algunos cartuchos. Las balas sueltas las puse dentro de mi sostén y otras en mis botas, por si las dudas. Salí del local y caminé hasta llegar al bar "Mi loro". Las personas del lugar no me perdían de vista. Algunos hombres fornidos estaban muy atentos a lo que tenía que decir y otros, simplemente, no repararon en mi presencia.

La mirada frívola e inexpresiva que mantenía hacía que todos se mantuvieran en silencio. Llegué hasta la barra y pedí una cerveza; me la tomé de un trago. Pagué y dirigí mi vista a los hombres que podrían ser mis guías por la selva:

―Dar vinte mil dólares que me guiam para o coração da Amazônia(12) ―anuncié con arrogancia a los hombres, mientras colocaba una de mis piernas en un banco y afincaba mi codo y la mano en mi mejilla―. Que fala espanhol neste lugar e este será o meu guia arranjado(13).

.

.

.

**N/a:**

**(1)Smilodon: más conocido como "dientes de sable". Fue un felino que vivió en todo el continente americano, entre 2,5 millones a 10.000 años antes del presente. **

**(2)Buen día, señorita. ¿A donde la llevo?.**

**(3)Buen día, señor. Al hotel internacional, por favor.**

**(4)Ya hemos llegado, señorita.**

**(5)Muchas gracias, señor.**

**(6)Buen día, señor. ¿Usted habla español?**

**(7)Moqueca: es un plato típico de Brasil, se prepara a base de pescado, sal, especias y hierbas que varían según la zona.**

**(8)Señorita, aquí está su pedido. Buen provecho.**

**(9)Gracias.**

**(10)Acepte el dinero, no tenga miedo.**

**(11)Que Dios se lo pague.**

**(12)Doy veinte mil dólares a quien me guíe al corazón del Amazona.**

**(13)Quien hable español en este lugar y esté dispuesto, será mi guía **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente mía. Dile NO al plagio.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: Son varios personajes, en total cinco, así que será una serie llamada: "Serie Bestias Genéticas".**

_**Capítulo beteado**__**por Manue Peralta, Betas FFAD;**_** www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**.**

_**Burning Zeal**_

**.**

_**Capítulo 2**_

―¿Qué tan lejos piensa ir? ―Uno de los cavernícolas del bar dio un paso adelante―. Yo estoy dispuesto a llevarla, señora.

―Señorita ―le corregí―. Lo único que puedo decir es que si acepta el trabajo, yo le guiaré.

Todos en el bar nos observan fijamente, mientras el tipo me miraba de arriba a abajo _impresionándome_ con esa mirada asquerosa que todo hombre me dirigía con solo verme.

―Acepto, señorita. ―Me sonrió con su dentadura amarilla―. Solo que quiero la mitad del dinero ahora y la otra cuando termine el trabajo.

Arqueé una ceja, mirándole.

―Está bien. ―Le aventé un fajo de billetes.

Los espectadores contemplaron cuando el hombre atrapó el fajo de billetes; él me miró con expresión asombrada mientras contaba el dinero uno por uno. El lugar se mantuvo en silencio, las respiraciones y murmullos de los demás era lo único que se escuchaba. Solo éramos él y yo. Con una sonrisa cínica, bajé la pierna del taburete y me le acerqué con cautela.

―Vámonos ya. ―Caminé con paso seguro hasta la salida―. Querías la mitad y ya la tienes, ahora marchémonos, se nos hace tarde.

―Estás loco, amigo, en la Amazona no te espera nada bueno ―gritó un viejo―. Si la sigues, cavarás tu propia tumba.

―Lo tengo controlado, Jeff ―le aseguró el hombre.

―Si ya terminaste de despedirte, marchémonos que no te pago de gratis. ―Él asintió y salió corriendo detrás de mí. Nos dirigimos al puerto.

―Señorita, debemos alquilar un Jeep para movernos ―señaló tocándome el hombro; yo se lo aparté de un manotazo―. Lo siento.

―Únicamente trata de no tocarme ―le advertí―. Entonces, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

―Mi nombre es James, señorita. Vamos alquilar un Jeep en Don Pepe.

Yo accedí siguiéndole. Caminamos unas cuantas calles más arriba, donde se apreciaba el puerto un poco congestionado de automóviles y personas andando por las aceras. Unos veinte minutos después, nos hallábamos en frente de un gran local con autos de diferentes modelos y marcas para escoger. El letrero, de colores y muy animado, decía "Don Pepe alquila". Un señor de más de cincuenta años nos recibió con una sonrisa alegre.

―Buenos días, ¿en qué le podemos ayudar? ―Remarcó "ayudar" con una mirada evidente de ofrecer algo más―. ¿Buscaban un automóvil? Una _4x4_, _Toyota_ o quizás un _BMW_.

―Necesito un Jeep ―aseveré sin rodeos.

―Me disculpa, jovencita, pero…

Saqué de mi mochila un puñado de dinero. El dinero mueve el mundo y con este hombre no sería la excepción.

―Venga por aquí y escojan el que le apetezca. ―Me arrebató de las manos los billetes y procedió a contarlos a la par que nos dirigía al enorme estacionamiento, donde se encontraban los autos de alquiler―. Elija el que más le convenga, señorita. Tómese su tiempo.

Me despojé de la mochila, dejándola en el suelo aunque a mi vista y fui pasando auto por auto, verificándolos por si había fallas; el motor en algunos estaba dañado y otros podían correr más que una carrera de caballos. A la final me decidí por uno que no poseía fallas en su sistema y contaba con un sistema de GPS.

―Me llevo este. ―Recogí mi mochila y la arrojé en el Jeep, me subí en el asiento conductor y lo encendí―. Súbete, James. Gracias, señor.

―Vuelva cuando quiera ―gritó cuando arranqué el Jeep y salíamos del estacionamiento.

―Usted dirá, James. ―Lo miré de reojo cuando nos adentramos por algunas piedras y baches en la carretera desierta.

―Permítame conducir, señorita ―indicó―. Explicándole no lo entendería.

Estacioné a un lado de la carretera y cambiamos de lugares. Con él conduciendo a toda velocidad, yo me entretuve analizando el camino. A medida que avanzábamos hacia el Amazona, todo fue desapareciendo, simplemente los árboles se podían apreciar. De vez en cuando, el Jeep saltaba por los caminos rocosos de la carretera. Me relajé un poco en el asiento copiloto. Alrededor de dos horas conduciendo ya estaba ansiosa por acampar en algún lugar seguro donde no habitaran animales salvajes. El Jeep se detiene y miro a James con el ceño fruncido.

―Ya no podemos seguir. ―Señaló unas grandes piedras en el camino que el Jeep no podría subir aunque quisiéramos intentarlo―. Tendremos que seguir a pie.

Saqué mis pertenencias y James me imitó. Dejamos el jeep detrás de unos árboles por si alguien se le ocurría "tomarlo prestado" y yo me quedé con las llaves escondidas en mi bota. Trepamos por las piedras, las cuales eran poco resbaladizas, gracias a Dios James me ayudaba a no caerme, aunque él se llevó una buena raspada de codos al casi resbalarse. Al otro lado había un pequeño riachuelo que mantenía las rocas húmedas y esa era la razón de que las rocas se encontraran de esta manera.

Rodeamos el arroyuelo, de ahí que el agua se estancara y formara una especie de presa. Bajamos hasta tierra firme donde solo se distinguían árboles y más árboles. James me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera.

―Antes de seguir, señorita, infórmeme hacia donde vamos.

Bajé mi mochila y extraje de ella un mapa rayado con marcador rojo que indicaba un solo lugar. James miró detenidamente la zona marcada en el círculo.

―Ahí es a donde vamos. Sabes cómo llegar, ¿no?

―Está a unos tres o cuatro días a pie. Es un lugar muy peligroso, los cazadores han desaparecido, algunos no han retornado con vida y los que han regresado, aseguran que vieron una bestia enorme con dientes y garras que los atacaba y en solo minutos todos terminaban muertos. ¿Por qué desea ir allá? La verdad es que alguien como usted no debería arriesgarse tanto y más si puede morir.

―Lo mismo le digo yo a usted ―le espeté―. Además, mi motivo es dar con la causa de la desaparición de esas personas y en busca de algo histórico.

―Usted está loca, pero es la jefa, así que la sigo hasta el final. ¿A qué cosa histórica se refiere?

―_En el corazón del Amazona encontrarás el vínculo del oro y plata de los monos, dioses que fueron enviados por Zeus, el poderoso_. Eso decía en un pergamino en Perú. Los Mayas, al parecer, le dejaron un regalo a los Incas del Perú en Machupichu, pero ellos, al verse amenazados, decidieron esconder esa reliquia en la Amazona. Nadie ha podido encontrarla. Yo quiero hallarlo y sé que lo haré.

―Señorita, sabe que eso podría no existir.

―O sí podría. Solo hay que movernos antes de que oscurezca.

―Tendremos que caminar unas tres horas, por lo menos, antes de que oscurezca por completo.

Asentí guardando el mapa y colocándome la mochila en mi espalda.

La jungla en verdad era espesa y grande en sí. James iba enfrente; en un pequeño río nos detuvimos para refrescarnos y su mirada hacia mí no me gustaba mucho, aunque no le di importancia. Por suerte yo estaba acostumbrada a caminar sin parar por horas, incluso sin dormir, en las excavaciones que ejecutaba; al parecer James no era todoterreno, se veía algo agitado y miraba a todos los lados. Realmente era un tipo muy raro.

Abrí una barra de proteínas para comer por el camino rocoso y alcanzar subir algunas pendientes no muy altas. En algunas ocasiones, el idiota de James resbalaba por las pendientes de tierra, dejándolo todo sucio. Aparte de que no llevaba la ropa adecuada para una excursión de esta magnitud; vestía unos bermudas, franelilla y una chaqueta con gomas sin medias; eso daba mucho qué decir. También tenía que compartir de mi agua con él, por lo que le regalé una botella grande y una barra de proteínas de las que había comprado para mí.

El sol estaba en su punto, en unas horas empezaría a descender para dar paso a la noche fría y silenciosa. Las piedras hacían tropezar a James, a lo que yo me reía entre dientes.

Los animales era variados en esta jungla: iguanas, mariposas de un tono azulado con negro, muy hermosas, y algunas serpientes venenosas que casi muerden a James, quien se hallaba sentado en un árbol. Una iguana que descendió de un árbol lo hizo gritar tan fuerte que es probable que en China lo escucharon. Sigo teniendo mis dudas sobre este guía, él no es lo que me esperaba cuando lo contraté.

Me encanta la naturaleza, me siento segura estando en su entorno sin preocupaciones. Ya no hay dudas ni temor, solo magia y esplendor en la vida salvaje. Visualicé un nido con cachorros de pumas chillando, así que le indiqué a James que deberíamos movernos rápido, puesto que su madre podría venir y atacarnos. A regañadientes él asintió. El cielo azul con sus nubes y los pájaros… ¿Y las aves? ¿Dónde estaban las aves? El cielo siempre estaba lleno de ellas y no había ninguna en estos momentos como hace un rato atrás. Esto no era nada bueno. Tragué grueso; miré a todos lados y no vi a James en ninguna parte. Corrí por donde creí percibirlo.

Me detuve con la respiración agitada y escalé un árbol hasta lo más alto que sus ramas me escondían. Permanecí sentada, observando los alrededores. En una rama gruesa colgué mi mochila, sacando un poco de agua y una barra de proteínas. Me fijé y eran las cinco y media de la tarde, solo faltaba una hora para que oscureciera por completo. Un rugido aterrador se escuchó desde lejos, haciendo que las aves salieran de los árboles y emprendieran su vuelo, espantados. Me asusté mucho, un árbol desde lejos se vino abajo esparciendo el polvo en el aire.

Trepé un poco más alto para estar más segura. El miedo me empezó a recorrer el cuerpo; tal vez no fue una buena idea venir. Gritos y disparos se escuchaban acercándose mientras el rugido seguía. James venía corriendo como _alma que lleva el diablo,_ disparando a lo que sea que lo perseguía. Sus alaridos se oían por todos lados. Cuando desapareció de mi vista, un último disparo hizo que las aves volaran en el cielo, después, el silencio abrumó el lugar y me llenó de un mal presentimiento.

Saqué una cuerda de mi mochila con una manta y me acomodé en el árbol, entretanto me ataba a él por si caía. Planeaba acampar con James abajo, pero después de que me abandonara y gritara como niña, no podía correr el riesgo que me atrapara o matara, de lo que sea que estuviera escapando James. La verdad era que tampoco me iba a arriesgar; el miedo de bajar me asustaba tanto que pasadas media hora de lo ocurrido, no me podía ni mover.

Al terminarme un barra de proteínas y un poco de agua, me acoplé un poco en el árbol tratando de dormir. Los grillos eran los únicos que hacían ruido en la noche; el miedo me tenía alerta, quizás debería volver, pero yo no era una cobarde y menos ahora que estoy tan cerca de llegar a mi objetivo. A la final me rendí a los brazos de Morfeo y caí dormida.

**XXXXXXX**

Los rayos del sol que traspasaban algunas hojas llegaban a mis ojos despertándome, sufría de un leve dolor de cuello por la mala posición, pero nada de qué preocuparse. Desayuné lo mismo que la noche anterior y me desanudé para bajar del árbol y buscar un lugar donde hacer mis necesidades.

Muchos se cuestionan sobre si los mayas verdaderamente llegaron al Amazona, pero la verdad es que los Incas sí lo lograron, si bien con un regalo dado de los mayas para ellos y de ahí es la procedencia de esa reliquia. Nadie sabe cómo actuaban estas culturas en esos tiempos, no obstante, eran avanzados en su forma. Siempre me ha llamado la atención todo lo que tenga que ver con el pasado y civilizaciones antiguas.

Al bajar del árbol mi temor incrementó considerablemente, pero lo contuve con un gran respiro. Sostuve mi mochila de los dos lados y empecé a caminar, deteniéndome en algunos arbustos para orinar. Volví a emprender mi camino sin saber a donde ir; siempre he tenido buen sentido de la orientación y espero que en estos momentos no me falle en absoluto.

La caminata fue algo dura y cansada por tanto subir y bajar caminos rocosos; el clima tropical era frescura para mí. El viento tiró mi gorra, traté de alcanzarla pero la brisa se la había llevado. ¡Rayos! El sudor se escurría por mi cuello desapareciendo por el valle de mis senos. Pasé mi brazo por la frente quitándome un poco, la botella de agua que tenía en mi mano la desenrosqué y le di un buen trago, no estaba fría y era mejor que no tener nada y morir por deshidratación en la selva. El canto de las aves en la copa de los árboles me animaban a seguir caminando, tarareaba en voz baja para matar el tiempo. El estúpido de James se había llevado mi dinero, por lo menos solo le entregué la mitad del mismo; espero que el muy perro no se lleve el Jeep si quiero volver.

Se escuchaba agua corriendo de algún lugar, la verdad era que me apetecía un buen baño. Olía muy mal después de pasar el día sin ducharme y el sudor no era que oliera precisamente a rosas. Era un río lo que se oía, y si la corriente no era muy fuerte, me podría lavar.

Al menos no experimentaba esa sensación que sentía en el hotel de alguien observándome y siguiéndome a cada rato. ¡Maldición! Esos bastardos me hicieron moverme antes de lo pensado. Creían que no me daría cuenta que instalaron cámaras y micrófonos en mi habitación ese día, solo con ver la mina rota fuera de mi puerta confirmaba que alguien había entrado en el cuarto. Antes de salir de mi dormitorio, coloco una mina bisagra en la puerta y luego la retiro, pero esta vez estaba fragmentada en dos, los muy hijos de puta registraron mis cosas y se atrevieron a instalar sistemas de vigilancia. Todavía no sé quien interfiere en mis excavaciones y búsquedas; debería dar la cara antes de que lo descubra yo. Estando en Brasil él/ella o ellos me han seguido desde tan lejos y no sé si lo que desean es el tesoro.

Caminando un poco más, la luz del sol iluminaba un río con una cascada cayendo hasta dejar algo similar a un lago enfrente de mí. Me deshice de la mochila, me acerqué al agua metiendo mi mano derecha con tal de probarla. Estaba algo fría. Lo soportaría. Me fui quitando la ropa lo antes posible y sacando otra muda que consistía en una falda short jeans con una franelilla blanca y medias nuevas. Mi desodorante y jabón natural. Me solté el cabello y una ráfaga de viento hizo que se agitara en el aire despeinándome por completo, me retiré el pelo de la cara, sentándome en la orilla del río entrando los pies y saltando en ella. Era un poco profundo, pero no para morir ahogada aquí.

Tomé el jabón en las manos y nadé hasta la cascada, el agua caía directo en mi cuerpo, mis pezones estaban como dos picos por el frío. Recorrí todo el jabón por mi cuerpo, lavándome muy bien. Allí se ubicaban unas rocas formando una pequeña tina. Subí y me metí donde el agua, sentada, me llegaba a cubrir los senos. Con el mismo jabón me lavé el cabello, masajeándolo con las yemas de mis dedos. El agua que caía desde la cascada me relajaba, a medida que iba quitando de mi cabello el jabón. El ambiente era tan tranquilo y silencioso…hasta que un bramido me sobresaltó hasta la muerte, me llevé la mano al corazón por inercia.

Me incorporé; el agua iba escurriéndose por mi cuerpo, mis pezones me dolían por el frío del agua. Exprimí mi cabello con mis manos dejando que saliera un poco el agua de mi pelo. El castaño era el color de cabello de mi abuela y mi madre, que se lo había teñido en esa época de rubio.

Al tratar de salir, me resbalé y me golpeé la cabeza; vi un poco de sangre en mi palma cuando me había tocado la cabeza. Mi vista se fue volviendo borrosa y el dolor me molestaba, poco a poco iba perdiendo el conocimiento, un aliento cálido me llegaba hasta la mejilla mientras pequeños gruñidos se escuchaban tan cerca que no sabía de donde provenían y luego me desmayé por completo.

**XXXXXXXX**

Abrí mis ojos y los cerré al sentí un pequeño dolor en mi cabeza, estaba todo oscuro cuando procuré levantarme; todo me dolía. No recuerdo qué me había pasado. Me toqué el lugar lesionado, una venda estaba alrededor de mi cabeza. ¡Mierda! ¿En qué momento me vendé o vendaron? No lo sabía, pero tampoco recuerdo haberme dormido en algún lugar. Eché una vista por el lugar, sin embargo, todo estaba a oscuras y el cielo no se distinguía, tan solo una luz que sobresalía al final… ¡Estaba en una cueva! Era lo único lógico. ¿Cómo había llegado aquí? Me encontraba en una especie de pieles, acostada. Esto simulaba una cama súper grande, al final de la cueva, con muchas pieles de animales en ella haciendo cómodo dormir. Estaba cubierta con una manta muy calentita. Un leve mareo me vino y chillé un poco al perder el equilibrio. Unas manos cálidas me tomaron de la cintura, recostándome.

Yo lo miré aunque solo veía sombras en esta oscuridad. Mi mano trató de tocarlo, en cambio, me sentía muy débil para moverme. Un gruñido resonó y me puse alerta con el miedo recorriéndome. Sentí sus pasos por la cueva prendiendo una fogata pequeña un poco lejos del nido.

Otro gruñido zumbó cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando desde donde estaba. Era un hombre de un metro noventa, por lo menos, corpulento, broceado y fuerte; sus brazos y piernas estaban bien formadas. Su abdomen era plano y marcado, por el contrario, sus nalgas eran redondas, llenas y lindas para una nalgada. Todo un Adonis personificado. ¡Y su miembro! Su miembro era algo descomunal, era tan perfecto que me hizo tragar grueso y más estando erecto; me excitaba un poco con solo verle. Su pene le llegaba hasta el ombligo, erguido y firme con mucho orgullo. ¡Este hombre está desnudo ante mí! ¿Cómo alguien, en su sano juicio, se pasearía desnudo ante una señorita?

Se fue acercando a mí con una sonrisa ladina que hizo que me mojara un poco. No entendía qué provocaba en mí este espécimen de macho. Sin duda alguna, era el hombre soñado de toda mujer, sin olvidar su gran e inmenso miembro.

Sus pasos eran seguros, como una pantera acorralando a su presa.

―Tenía pensado matarte como a los demás ―dijo sin rodeos. Tragué grueso. El miedo y la excitación se acumulaban a medida que el _dios_ se iba acercando. Si llevara bragas, ya estuvieran empapadas con mis jugos. ¿Bragas? ¿Dónde coño estaban mis bragas? Olvidando al espécimen de hombre sexy que estaba caminando hasta donde me ubicaba, me levanté para sentarme de golpe nuevamente, haciendo que la manta se cayera dejando mis senos al descubierto. Ahogué una exclamación al notar que estaba desnuda en esta cama. ¿Dónde estaban mis cosas? ¿Por qué estaba al natural? Lo que me faltaba: excitada y estando en paños menores, o mejor dicho, sin ningún paño cubriéndome.

―No sé si ayudarte sea una maldición o mi perdición, chica. ―Se encontraba parado enfrente de mí―. Eres lo más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto y no sé por qué, pero tu excitación y el miedo que tienes, me pone a cien.

―No…no me hagas…daño, por favor… —Mi voz salió entrecortada por el miedo. ¡Mierda! ¿Quién iba a estar excitada en este tipo de situación, con un psicópata hombre loco, que estaba más bello que cualquier hombre de revistas de modelos sexys, y en cueros?

―Solo déjate llevar, chica. ―Se acercó hasta susurrarme al oído―: ¿Cuánto crees que te haré gritar mientras te monto?

Se apartó, al mismo tiempo que yo lo miraba incrédula por lo que había dicho. Sí será arrogante este hombre, no puedo creer que su ego llegara hasta niveles superiores.

―¿Qué?

―Yo diría, por tu olor, que gritarías desesperada porque te montara. ―Sonríe dejando ver su dentadura blanca, sus dientes era filosos, con algunos colmillos―. Me atraes, más de lo que tú piensas, tu olor me llamó desde lo lejos. Sino, ya estarías muerta.

―Eres muy arrogante, psicópata loco. ―Lo miré mal.

―Hacerte la valiente no ayudará en lo inevitable, huelo tu miedo…y es algo intenso. ―Se me acercó, sentándose en la cama―. Yo sé qué hacer para que te sientas mejor.

―No… Me harás daño, no quiero…que me lastimes…

―Oh, sí que te dolerá cuando mi polla se hunda en ese canal tan apretado y estrecho tuyo, quiero montarte hasta que no halla un mañana y sentir cómo te corres una y otra vez.

Sentía miedo por lo que él me pudiera hacer y me maldecía mil veces por mojarme cada vez que decía algo tan erótico. Su voz roca, sensual y varonil me hacía delirar. Busqué la manera de escapar de mi captor lo más rápido posible e internarme en la selva.

―Si lo que quieres es escapar, no te servirá de nada; soy mas rápido que tú, mis sentidos son más agudos y te encontraría tan rápido que tendría que montarte sin piedad. Tan duro, tan rápido que solo gritarías de éxtasis puro al penetrarte.

―Déjame ir, por favor... ―le supliqué.

―Eso no lo puedo hacer. Lo siento, pero eres mía. ―Se metió en la cama mientras yo me hacía un ovillo en la esquina de la pared―. Serás mía para siempre, ya lo he decidido. Me gustas tú y tu olor...

Se fue acercando hasta donde yo estaba. Le tiré la sábana en su cara y me eché a correr, saltando de la cama. Ya veía la salida y mi libertad, mi mochila la tendría que dejar atrás si quería ser más rápida en correr y escapar de él. Unas manos me atraparon de la cintura y me levantaron, con si fuera un simple pluma, colocándome en su hombro. Pateé, chillé y golpeé a mi captor con todas mis fuerzas, pero al parecer a él no le hacían ni cosquillas mis golpes. Me arrojó en la cama, amarrándome las manos con unas tiras. Con mis pies le di patadas, sin embargo, me aprisionó las piernas desde los muslos, metiendo su nariz entre ellos olfateándome, una sonrisa burlona posada sus labios.

―Es inevitable. Lo que tenía que pasar, pasará. ―Sin previo aviso metió un dedo en mi interior, haciéndome gemir alto―. Hueles tan bien. Mmm… Sabía que serías caliente y húmeda.

**Narración en 3era persona.**

Estaba justo encima de ella, su obviamente hinchada polla presionando contra su vientre, su rostro no más lejos de un centímetro de la suya. Entonces, sus brazos la envolvieron, empujándola con fuerza contra él y su boca bajó sobre la de ella. Demasiado sorprendida como para moverse, abrió la boca para protestar y su lengua se deslizó dentro de su boca como un bandido merodeador, probando, tocando y acariciando. Sus manos bajaron hasta su culo, agarrándolo y provocándola. No podía apartarlo con sus manos atadas por encima de su cabeza. Sus bocas se unieron en una danza. Este era un beso que iba más allá de lo increíble. Él sabía a menta, a aire fresco y olía a algo deliciosamente picante, casi salvaje. Luego, su boca descendió sobre ella hasta llegar a su cuello y su subir nuevamente a sus labios, su lengua invadiendo el interior, como una vela parpadeando sobre los tejidos sensibles. Se sintió a sí misma derretirse con tan magnífico hombre.

Él dejó caer su boca sobre sus hombros y empezó a morder suavemente el lugar donde su cuello y hombro se unían. Sintió el líquido comenzando a rebosar de su coño y deseó tener las bragas puestas para absorber la humedad. Estaba mojada por un hombre al que conocía desde hacía cinco minutos y estaba dejando que tocara su culo desnudo. Le gustaba lo que él le causaba en esos momentos. De alguna forma, su presencia la rodeaba y su esencia masculina la drogaba, bajando su guardia. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirarlo y estaba mojada, empapada, goteando.

―Tienes una cintura densa y dura; tu excitación me vuelve loco con solo olerla. Me tienes esclavizado, muchacha. ―Le besó otra vez antes de que le dijera algo.

La ardiente mirada de él sobre su piel desnuda hizo que le bajara un escalofrío por la espalda. Jamás había experimentado nada igual. Se notaba ardiente, temblorosa y confundida. La cabeza le dio vueltas cuando vio que él inclinaba la cabeza y le rozaba los pechos con la nariz. Su aliento era tan ca liente. Entonces, le capturó el pezón derecho con los labios y ella pensó que su mundo se pondría patas arriba. Con sus manos, le desató, dejándola en libertad.

Chupó con frenesí, desplazando la boca de un pezón a otro, presionando los hinchados brotes rosados con su lengua. Bella de ningún modo imaginó que fuera posible esa clase de exci tación, ni que él sería el hombre que le hiciera sentir de esa manera por primera vez. Su Adonis personificado la miraba con deseo contenido y una sonrisa ladina en sus labios, y eso la hizo mojarse aún más. Con evidente habilidad, desplazó la mano por su cadera, mientras continuaba atormentándole los pechos con la boca y la lengua. Cuando se dio cuenta de cuáles eran sus intenciones, ya era demasiado tarde. Le había introducido la mano entre las piernas, y palpaba la humedad que chorreaba por sus muslos.

―Estás goteando por mí ―afirmó gruñendo―. Estás empapada y hueles exquisito. Jamás me cansaré de olfatear tan delicioso manjar.

Ella notó que comenzaba a acariciar lenta mente los húmedos e hinchados labios de su femineidad, rozándolos y presio nando entre ellos, haciéndola sentir un asombroso placer. Bella gritó, consumida por el placer y envuelta en unas sensa ciones que sólo había imaginado en sus novelas eróticas, perdida en un deseo abrumador que únicamente era capaz de experimentar con ese hombre.

Él apartó el dedo y sonrió cuando ella emitió un gemido de pro testa. Entonces, puso la boca donde habían estado sus dedos y comenzó a lamer su clítoris muy lentamente, haciendo la tortura más tediosa y larga para su propio placer. Bella casi brincó de la cama. Tras unos atormentadores minutos.

Edward podía oler el dulce y almizclado olor de su excitación y maldición si no hizo que su polla se engrosara más. Su coño era encantador. Regordetes y rosados labios de aroma embriagador.

Apretó despacio sus labios contra el hinchado coño. La respiración de la mujer se atascó en su garganta. Animado por ello, la lengua de Edward se lanzó y serpenteó alrededor de su clítoris mientras lo rodeaba con el calor de su boca. Ella gimió en respuesta, un sonido embriagador. Empezó a comerla suavemente, sus labios y lengua succionándole lentamente.

Edward plantó las manos en el coño y utilizó sus dedos para abrir los labios.

Abriendo su coño totalmente con las manos, se condujo entre sus piernas y rindió culto a ese botón rosado con chupadas largas y duras.

Ella gimió, sus caderas meciéndose. Jugó con la lengua, dando golpecitos en el brote varias veces, en rápida sucesión, antes de envolverlo en su boca y amamantarlo de nuevo.

—¡Oh mi Dios! —gimió ella, su respiración entrecortada.

Edward hocicó su coño. Podría jurar que estaba a punto de estallar. De hecho, sentía su orgasmo amenazando, como si fuera el suyo propio. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando chupó nuevamente. No supo cómo era posible, pero sabía con toda certeza que cuando se corriera, él también lo haría.

La mujer se corrió con un fuerte gemido, sus caderas alzándose, las piernas envolviéndose alrededor de su cabeza. Edward gimió en su coño cuando un violento orgasmo lo atravesó y su olor le inundó las fosas nasales. Era el mejor olor de su vida. Disfrutaría mucho montándola una y otra vez hasta que se cansara de su hermoso coño. Nada ni nadie la quitaría lo que a él le pertenecía por derecho.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente mía. Dile NO al plagio.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: Son varios personajes, en total cinco, así que será una serie llamada: "Serie Bestias Genéticas".**

_**Capítulo beteado**__**por Manue Peralta, Betas FFAD;**_** www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**.**

_**Burning Zeal**_

**.**

**Capítulo 3.**

La respiración de Isabella era frenética después de que su primer orgasmo la golpeara como una ola abrasadora. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, no poseía fuerzas para seguir, pero al parecer este hombre no lo entendía, pues volvió a meter un dedo en su interior, arqueándolo un poco, haciendo presión justo en su punto G, mientras masajeada su clítoris. Gemía cada vez que él hacía presión allí. La estaba volviéndola loca.

—_Muchacha_, tu olor me tiene loco. Eres como un afrodisíaco que me excita con solo tu esencia —susurró.

—Yo…

—Dime lo que quieres. —Arqueó su dedo otra vez—. Dime qué es lo que quieres de mí.

—Yo quiero… —Un segundo dedo se unió al primero.

—No te escucho, _muchacha_. —Se rio entre dientes. Era una risa sensual y sexy—Habla más fuerte si quieres que cumpla tus deseos.

—Quiero tu polla en mí ¡ahora! —grité al sentir un nuevo orgasmo sacudiéndome, sus dedos estaban siendo succionados por mis paredes internas mientras me corría.

—Tus órdenes son mis deseos. —Sonrió malévolo, en sus ojos la lujuria estaba presente—. Te haré gritar tanto que ni voz tendrás. Te consumiré como el fuego, dejando solo cenizas. Te volverás tan loca de placer cuando te folle, que suplicarás clemencia. Y, te digo que, soy el mejor para este trabajo. —Me guiñó un ojo—. Una pregunta más: ¿quieres que te folle?

Sabía que él se divertía haciéndome esas preguntas mientras yo estaba indefensa ante él. Con un placer como este, ¿quién le negaría algo? Estaba muy caliente, húmeda y excitada, mi sexo dolía por sentirlo y mis pechos porque los probara, necesitaba de su tacto, con tal de que apague este fuego que me consumía lentamente.

Su mirada gritaba pecado y peligro con mucha fuerza, sabía que me embaucaba en algo grande con solo estar aquí, pero como cualquier loca, hice un pacto con el diablo y me dejé llevar. Las consecuencias serían altas o quizás súper agradables, dependiendo de lo que él hiciera conmigo, ya no importaba. Teniendo en cuenta que moriría pasara lo que pasara, ¿por qué no disfrutarlo? La muerte me iba a llegar, pero al menos él me estaba haciendo disfrutar de mi primera vez, ¡y me niego a morir virgen! Eso sí que no. Yo, Isabella Marie Swan, no moriría virgen en un lugar como este.

Lo miré a los ojos y algo en mí se removió, lo quería a él, quería todo de él y por extraño que suene era un sentimiento grande. Tomé una decisión, y con gran esfuerzo me incorporé, quedando a la altura de su cuello, alcé la vista y lo miré.

—Hazme tuya —musité en su oído, para luego pasar mi lengua húmeda por todo su lóbulo. Sentí su estremecimiento a mi contacto—. Quiero que me folles.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna me arrojó en la cama abriéndome totalmente las piernas, solté un gemido involuntario cuando retornó a tocar mi centro. _¿Es que este hombre no se cansaba?_ Su lengua envolvió mi pezón ya erecto, mientras que con su mano recorría mi vagina hasta llegar a mi ano e introducir su dedo en mi virgen entrada. Nunca nadie me había tocado allí, o al menos, decía que jamás lo consentiría. Sin embargo, con él todo era diferente, me sentía completa y febril con cada embestida que me daban sus tres dedos. Estaba cerca, lo podía sentir…

—No… –protesté cuando se detuvo.

—Quiero que te corras cuando esté enterrado en ti —aseveró.

Lamiendo sus dedos llenos de mis jugos ronroneó como un gatito, su mirada nunca perdió la mía.

—Eres dulce como la miel, tu olor me embriaga y me vuelve loco. —Me levantó haciéndome girar, mi estómago asestó contra la cama. Con ambas manos me alzó la cadera separándome los muslos—. Iré despacio, con tal de que puedas aceptarme fácilmente, _muchacha_.

El miedo recorrió mi cuerpo pero a la vez solo quería que me follara de una buena vez. No entendía porqué aplazaba tanto mi muerte; tendré en cuenta eso de ''hacerlo placentero para luego hacerlo doloroso", nada se sabe con este hombre cada vez que me toca.

Fue rozándome con su polla todo mi coño para llenarse de mis jugos, ese ligero movimiento lento me hacía gemir fuertemente, movía su cadera en un ligero vaivén sin penetrarme aún. Si bien la tortura era lenta, el placer lo compensaba. Él me tenía en sus manos para hacer conmigo lo que quisiera.

—Lo siento, linda, pero no aguanto más.

Me sostuvo firmemente por las caderas.

Su polla se posicionó en mi entrada.

Tragué grueso.

Se fue deslizando lentamente, pero aún así dolía, sentía una presión molesta e insoportable. Fue entrando un poco más y el dolor aumentó, su tamaño no era el de un ser humano. Su polla era más gruesa y grande que el de un hombre normal. Su ADN fue modificado en todo sentido cuando los científicos los crearon.

—¿Puedes tomar más? –Con voz preocupada me preguntó.

¿Cuánto más quedaba? Jesús, este hombre era descomunal. Me partiría en dos si antes no moría de placer.

—Sí... —Fue lo único que pude articular en ese estado de placer/dolor.

De una sola estocada llegó hasta mi matriz, dando un golpe que hizo temblar mi vientre. Jadeé de placer y dolor al mismo tiempo, no sabía si llorar de éxtasis o de aflicción. Me acarició la espalda tratando de reconfortarme. Ya era oficial, dejé de ser virgen y ahora no sabía lo que me esperaba.

Con un gruñido se retiró para retornar a introducirse dentro de mí rápidamente hasta tocar fondo. Sus movimientos pasaron de lentos a rápidos y desenfrenados; me montaba sin ninguna piedad, con cada estocada rauda y certera. Me tenía a sus pies, me dominaba, me hacía sentir inferior a él; y lo peor de todo, era que me gustaba.

—Tan húmeda, tan apretada como un puño —expresó—. Jamás me imaginé que te sentirías así de buena cuando te poseyera.

—Haaa… Más…más…

—Tu coño me aprieta tanto, que no estoy seguro de si lograré aguantar más tiempo. —Me dio una nalgada, haciéndome gritar.

Sus manos estaban en mi cadera, moviéndolas acompasadas con la suya, obteniendo así penetrarme más profundo, su polla golpeaba mi vientre, esto sería denominado un 4D en tamaño polla. El pensamiento me hizo reír, su polla era tan grande y larga que me dolió un infierno cuando me despojó de mi virginidad.

Me tomó de la cintura con su brazo cambiando de posición, dejándome sentada entretanto él estaba detrás de mí, sus manos me hacían subir y bajar rápidamente, mis senos se balanceaban al ritmo de los vaivenes que hacíamos. Con un rugido que espantó hasta las aves, incrustó sus dientes en mi cuello. Grité cuando una ola orgásmica atravesó mi cuerpo, y al parecer, él también, puesto que sentí su semen caliente en mí. Algo se infló en mi interior.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Tranquila, solo relájate —musitó—. Mi polla se hincha al momento de la eyaculación.

—¿Cómo un perro? —inquirí.

—Algo así. —Dudó unos segundos—. Más bien como un anillo. Al finalizar de eyacular mi polla que se entierra en tu entrada para no permitir que mi esencia salga de tu cuerpo.

—Ya veo. Así que… ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar?

—No lo sé, siempre me retiro antes que suceda.

—¿Qué sucede si me muevo?

—No sabría decirte.

Tanteé mover mi cadera de un lado a otro, él, en cambio, gruñó apretándome contra su cuerpo.

—¿Te hice daño? —Lo miré un tanto preocupada.

—No, es que…se siente tan bien…

—Oh, entiendo. —Me sonrojé furiosamente.

Giré completamente, quedando frente suyo y con mis piernas de un lado a otro. Él sonrió para mí.

—Como estaremos así un rato… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó sin rodeos.

—María...

—No me mientas, sé que ese no es tu nombre. —Frunció el ceño—. Sé detectar las mentiras en las personas.

Tragué grueso. Eludí su mirada, pero con su mano me tomó de la barbilla obligándome a mirarlo. Sus hermosos ojos amarillos eran como el sol resplandeciente.

—Isabella —susurré bajito.

—Un bello nombre. —Me miró divertido—. Mi nombre es Edward. Te sugiero que lo grabes, porque tendrás que gritarlo cada vez que te folle.

Lo contemplé confundida. ¿A qué se refería con "cada vez que te folle"?

—No lo entiendo. ¿No me ibas a matar?

—¿Matar? ¿Para qué? —Ahora el confundido era él—. Eres mi compañera. Yo nunca te haría nada, Isabella.

—¿Q-Qué quieres decir con…c-compañera? —Tenía miedo de su respuesta, porque en el fondo intuía lo que él contestaría—. No comprendo…

—No hay nada qué entender, solo debes saber que eres mía —declaró—. Sabes…eres tan cálida por dentro, que solo imagino follándote una y otra vez.

No sé exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvimos hablando, lo único que sentí fue una sensación única cuando reanimó sus embestidas. Edward salió por completo de mí para introducirse rápidamente una vez más sin piedad, era implacable y dominante en su forma. Mi orgasmo llegó más explosivo que los anteriores, casi pierdo el conocimiento si no es porque el gruñido de Edward me despertó.

—¿Puedes continuar? —me preguntó, sin señas de estar agotado.

—¿Es que no te cansas? —repuse incrédula.

Se rio entre dientes.

—Soy una máquina de matar pero también una del sexo, y me temo decir que puedo tener mas de diez a quince orgasmos en una sola noche, o quizás más. En los laboratorios siempre nos daban diez mujeres para cada uno de nosotros. —Su semblante cambió a preocupado—. ¿Te hice daño?

—No, no es eso. Es solo que… ¡Válgame Dios! Tienes mucha resistencia y yo solo soy una novata en esto del sexo. ¿Cómo quieres que te lleve el paso?

—Eso lo podemos arreglar en unas horas. —Con una sonrisa ladina salió de mí, haciéndome jadear.

¿Es que toma la pastillita azul, o qué? Debe ser una broma que tenga más de diez polvos en una sola noche. ¡Joder! Nadie en su sano juicio puede aguantar tanto. Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me he corrido en tan solo unas horas atrás. Mi sexo se encuentra muy adolorido, aunque disfruto mucho de todo lo que me hace. Edward es un dios del sexo, con ese cuerpo tan fornido y esa voz tan sensual que me hace desearlo incansablemente.

—Sé que te duele, _muchacha_. —Minutos después de correrse se aparto de mí, su semen goteaba de mi coño—. Mejor te instruiré en el arte de una buena mamada.

Puede que sea tonta o bruta, pero en verdad no capté eso de ¿mamada? Eso es algo nuevo, sinceramente tengo que leer más novelas o quizás un buen video porno que explique un poco sobre las relaciones sexuales entre un hombre y una mujer. ¡Diablos! Ni en mi educación en los laboratorios se hablaba de algo así.

Edward se fue acercando hasta a mí, me indicó que me sentara. Su polla era algo descomunal, erguida con su magnifico orgullo en todo lo alto, no puedo creer que eso allá estado en mi más de una vez. Con suerte dejará de dolerme la próxima vez que tengamos sexo. ¿Habrá una próxima vez? No, claro que no… Es solo que él…me descontrola. Esta no soy yo, yo soy analítica, segura e inteligente en lo que hago, no soy impulsiva ni me dejo llevar por los deseos.

Se me acercó, cuando mis labios se encontraron con la cabeza de su pene, un tiro de emociones me recorrió desde mi boca a mis pezones y vagina. Se sentía tan suave contra mis labios y con tanta fuerza en la mano. La emoción fue aún más intensa a sabiendas que yo era la causa de su excitación.

Una sonrisa tocó mis labios cuando pasé la lengua por el pequeño agujero de su glande y probé el líquido que salía de allí. Salado y dulce, y me gustó. Quise más de él.

Edward movía la otra mano hacia arriba y abajo de los otras seis pulgadas de su eje. El pene del hombre tenía un buen total de diez pulgadas **(****1)****,** pero fui capaz de llevarlo a una profundidad suficiente. Cuando Edward gimió, juré que nunca había sentido una emoción tan grande en mi vida. Tenía el control del placer de este hombre.

Y luego algo me golpeó... Una oleada de placer recorrió mi cuerpo entero.

Pasé la lengua a lo largo de su longitud, y aplicando una suave succión mientras su mano seguía trabajando en su eje, pensaba en lo excitante que era hacer una mamada. Sin duda este hombre era dominante, prepotente y posesivo.

Él la deseaba como su compañera.

Pero, ¿era esto lo que ella deseaba?

Su cuerpo ardía en fuego, sus sentidos estaban llenos del almizcle y el aroma masculino que destilaba. La cama se movía a un ritmo que hacía que sus pechos se movieran, mientras se seguía de arriba hacia abajo de la polla de Edward.

—Agarra mis testículos —ordenó con la lujuria marcada en sus ojos.

Me encontré instintivamente siguiendo sus órdenes, mientras continuaba dándole felación. Llevé una de mis manos hasta sus testículos y sentí su peso. Se los apreté suavemente.

Edward gruñó.

–Retírate antes de que yo…

Sus palabras quedaron a medias. Sus testículos se movieron, su pene se puso rígido y le llenó la boca.

Supo diferente, como nada que hubiera probado nunca. Dulce y salado.

Saber que le había traído tanto placer y que lo hizo correrse era un poderoso afrodisíaco. La hizo desearlo aún más. No importaba que fuera un extraño, quería sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo, y sentir su pene dentro de su núcleo.

Isabella lo chupó, atrayendo más líquido a su boca y a su garganta. Edward apretó la mano más duro en su pelo y tiró de su cabello apartándolo de él.

—No lo vuelvas hacer, _muchacha, si_ no quiere que cuando mi polla se hincha te haga daño en la mandíbula. —Me miró para luego sonreír—. Has obtenido un sobresaliente en tu primera mamada.

Me tiré en la cama, ya no podía ni mover un solo músculo después de tanta acción. Estaba súper agotada y es decir mucho, este hombre me tenía controlada y en su poder. Lo último que recuerdo antes de perder la conciencia fue lo tibio de un paño en mi sexo.

Me desperté y solo había una tenue luz que provenía de una fogata encendida dentro de la cueva, aquello la mantenía cálida y agradable. Mis partes me dolían mucho y otras que jamás podría imaginarme que me podrían doler en mi vida. Todo mi cuerpo estaba tenso y el dolor era molesto, pero claro, no me quejé cuando me folló unas mil veces, y ahora aquí están las consecuencias.

Me bajé de la gran cama, halando conmigo una manta para cubrirme mi cuerpo. Encontré mi ropa en una esquina doblada junto con mi mochila y algunas de mis barras de proteínas. Me vestí colocándome mis _shorts_ y una blusa de tiros, tomé dos barras con algo de agua. ¡Qué bien se sentía comer algo después de no haber consumido nada por casi un día! Imaginaba que era así, pues el cielo, al final de la cueva, se veía oscuro. Me tensé al recordar a _Edward. _¿Dónde estará él? Traté de recoger mis cosas para poder escapar.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Volteé y allí se encontraba Edward, recostado maravillosamente en una de las paredes de la cueva con unos pantalones de cuero—. Eres mi compañera, y de aquí no sales.

—No puedes tenerme aquí para siempre. —Mantuve mi mirada fría en él.

—No, tienes razón, pero debes aprender a obedecerme, _muchacha_.

—¡Joder! Deja de decirme muchacha. Yo tengo un nombre y es Isabella, así que recuérdalo.

—Isabella… —Lo pronunció como saboreando mi nombre en sus labios—. Me gusta, es algo dulce y fiero que me excita. Haremos un trato, ¿te parece?

Busqué algún signo de mentira en sus ojos.

—Si continúas mirándome así, olvidaré que estás adolorida y te montaré. —Sonrió.

Me sonrojé ante su forma de hablarme.

—Soy toda oídos.

—Toleraré que hagas lo que quieras por la amazona, pero jamás me dejarás. Eres mi compañera, y no sé qué consecuencias haya si nos alejamos el uno del otro. Trataré de controlarme en dominarte, pero a cambio, quiero que tengamos sexo cada vez que yo quiera y cuando tú desees. No te obligaré a menos que tú lo ansíes. —Me inspeccionó de arriba abajo—. No quiero que uses eso que los humanos llaman bragas en nuestro nido, en presencia de hombres te doy permiso para llevarlas, y aunque no me hace gracia que andes vestida aquí, no te puedo imponer a que andes desnuda para mí.

No podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban, estaba prácticamente redactando un contrato en palabras. ¿Es que no tiene límites este hombre? Me debatía entre aceptar o declinar su oferta. Por un lado, si aceptaba, puede que Edward no cumpliera todo al pie de la letra, y por el otro, que igual no me hiciera caso y me matara. Sé que él dijo que no lo haría, más nadie sabe si cambia de opinión. También está la cuestión de ir por el tesoro que había olvidado por tantas cosas.

Ahora me encontraba entre la espada y pared.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Mi mente trabajaba a mil por horas buscando alguna respuesta lógica, pero todo era inútil.

—Aceptaré todo lo que has dicho, solo con algunas condiciones.

—Te escucho.

—Primero, usaré ropa donde y cuando quiera, ya que no me siento cómoda andando por ahí sin nada de ropa interior; segundo, no me digas muchacha y usa mi nombre. Tercero, tengo una misión importante, que es buscar un tesoro oculto en el amazona, y tú me ayudarás. Eso es todo por el momento.

—Me parece bien, _Isabella_. —Se burló—. Eres mía, y te protegeré con mi vida. Ahora, vamos a comer algo mejor que esa basura que llevas en esa bolsa grande.

—¿Te refieres a mi mochila y la barras de proteínas? —le pregunto y él asiente—. Eso no es basura, es muy nutritivo y sano para el ser humano.

—Lo que tú digas, Bella, porque eres más bella que una flor en el paraíso. —Me sonrojé.

—Gracias.

—He cazado algunos pescados, espero te gusten.

—Sí, no hay problema. —Sonreí—. Hay otra cosa que quiero decirte…

_**Bang. **_

_**Bang. **_

_**Bang.**_

El sonido de unos disparos se escuchó a lo lejos, los pájaros asustados emprendieron el vuelo, despavoridos y algunos animales echaron a correr. ¡Oh no! No puedo creer que los imbéciles esos me hayan seguido hasta aquí. ¡Demonios! Esos gilipollas tratan de matarme. El miedo corría por mis venas. Jamás les había temido, sin embargo ahora es diferente, no sé qué quieren ellos de mí. ¿Será el tesoro? Podría ser, pero… ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias en matarme desde hace ya tiempo atrás? No tiene sentido, aunque nada tiene sentido en mi vida.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —Me observó y yo desvié la mirada—. Dime qué demonios ha sido eso, Isabella. ¡Responde!

—Ellos...son…

—¿Quiénes son? —Me sacudió en mis hombros—. ¡Habla de una vez, joder! Niña, habla.

—¡Ellos tratan de matarme! —le grité—. No sé quienes son o qué quieren de mí, siempre los he despistado pero de una forma u otra siempre dan conmigo.

Algunas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas. Edward me apretó contra su pecho, transmitiéndome apoyo. Él era mucho más de lo que alguna vez había soñado. Se había convertido en mi mundo ahora, y a pesar de que me rehusaba a ser su compañera, él ya me había marcado como suya desde pequeña. ¿Se acordará él de mí? Porque yo recuerdo perfectamente el día que nos vimos cara a cara. Fue un día en el que los médicos estaban en la sala de experimentos y permanecieron allí por más de cinco horas, estaba sola y aburrida estudiando, así que me escabullí hasta las jaulas del sector de contención.

.

.

_Con la tarjeta de acceso de mi madre abrí la puerta de contención, acercándome a la jaula número uno. Allí estaba él, tirado como un perro en una esquina. Entré, a sabiendas de que podía matarme, y me agaché hasta su altura. Tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par, contemplándome con sus hermosos ojos verdes. Le acaricié su cabello y él gruñó. Me asusté y aparté la mano, pero él me agarró por la muñeca con algo de presión, atrayéndome a su cuerpo._

_No dijo nada, en cambio yo moría por preguntarle si le dolía algo. Quedamos frente a frente, mirándonos sin decir palabra alguna, le acaricié su pelo, era tan suave como la seda, le sonreí y saqué de mi bolsillo media hamburguesa, la cual me había suministrado a escondidas el doctor Swetem._

—_Por favor, come algo. —__Me ubiqué a su lado__—. __Mi madre sale en dos horas de la sala de experimentos, si me ve aquí contigo va a pegarme. Cómelo, no está envenenado. __—__Mordí un pedazo de la misma__—. Ves, está bueno y es de carne._

_Tomó la hamburguesa y se la comió toda. _

—_No deberías estar aquí, niña __—__enunció por primera vez y me enamoré de él desde entonces._

_Suspiré._

—_Lo sé, pero no digas nada, ¿sí? __—__Le tendí mi mano dejando ver mi dedo pequeño__—. ¿Me lo prometes por la garrita?_

_Él sacudió la cabeza, negando y sonriendo._

—_Te lo prometo por la garrita. __—__Se carcajeó después de decir eso__—. __¿Cómo te llamas, niña?_

—_Dime Bella…_

_Después de ese encuentro, cada vez que los doctores se iban a la sala de experimentos hablábamos de todo. Cuando entrenaban, los vislumbraba a través de la doble ventana._

_._

_._

—Isabella… ¡Isabella! —gritó trayéndome al presente. Lo miré—. No te preocupes, yo te protegeré con mi vida, te he conocido y no pienso perderte ahora.

_Si tú supieras, Edward… Al parecer no me recuerda._

Ese pensamiento me puso triste y no tenía idea de cómo se sentirá él al saber que soy la hija de los doctores que experimentaron con ellos.

—Edward, te creo, sé que me cuidarás mucho. —Me puse de puntitas y lo besé en la comisura de sus labios—. Solo quiéreme y no me dejes.

Me tomó por la cintura y me besó con fervor, como si no hubiera un mañana. Cada beso era candela pura que me encendía con cada movimiento de nuestras lenguas. ¿Dónde quedo la Isabella decente? Al diablo con lo decente, teniéndolo así quien piensa en ser decente cuando puedo ser indecente y mala con él de una forma placentera.

Los disparos cesaron, los animales estaban más calmados y todo parecía estar tranquilo. Los tiros provenían de muy lejos, aunque eso no quiere decir que no pudieran llegar hasta nosotros. No quiero que a él le pase algo, ya fue suficiente con lo que ha vivido; a cambio de mí que he estado rodeada siempre de lujo.

No supe en qué momento llegamos a la cama, Edward seguía besándome y obviamente eso que rozaba mi vientre era la prominente erección que trataba de contener sus pantalones, mi coño estaba mojado y mis pezones erectos y sensibles. Edward inhaló y sonrió pícaro.

—Eres mi compañera, y nunca podría alejarme de ti por más que huyeras de mí. —Sonrió arrogante—. Además, todavía no te he hecho gritar mi nombre, nena.

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

**N/a: bueno girls aquí el capitulo y gracias a Manuela por tenerme paciencia con mis horrores ortográficos y siempre tenderme una mano. Espero les allá gustado y me dejen sus comentarios. Saludos y hasta la próxima.**

*** 10 pulgadas equivalen a 25, 4 cm**


End file.
